Talk:Windows vs Linux
WTF? --El Payo 08:42, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :It's something the nerds do on every wiki.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:17, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Too many facts! There are too many facts! Argh! Must... Resist... Fist... Of... Death... Bi 06:47, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :I have some problems with the rewrite...wouldn't Windows be praised for their success?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:59, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ::As everyone's gut knows, the standard capitalist answer is that Microsoft may be successful, but they're anti-competition, so clearly they're statist and anti-capitalist. ::And the definitive proof that Bill Gates is the Great Satan: Bill Gates = 666! :) ::Then again, Bill Gates is rich, and an entrepreneur. Oops. I guess Windows isn't that Satanic after all. When I'm freer I should really put in a good word for them. :B --Bi 08:50, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :::I feel you overgeneralize...what appears to be "anti-competiton" to you is in actuality, the sincerest form of flattery for competition. In factiness, what Microsoft does is supercompetition! A competition of such ferociousness that it defeats all competitors! How could that not be capitalism!? Plus, the page Windows vs Linux page is created by a cult of nerds so that every wiki should have one. And since this wiki is satuire, what it contains should not be the same as every other wiki; it should be satirical. NO SACRED COWS, EVER!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:45, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I can try to praise Microsoft, but since this is a satire site, by reverse logic it'll mean that we are taking a totally pro-Linux stance, i.e. the same as everyone else. And that's unfun. ::But I, Frank Bi, have long transcended such petty thoughts! What I'm going to do is to satirize precisely those other pro-Linux net.nerds! Linus created Linux to fight Microsoft! Linux wants to be a clone of Microsoft! Linux is capitalism! Or anarcho-communism! Or whatever-ism! Lisp rocks! C++ sucks! ::Then again you have a point, saying Microsoft is "anti-competition" is too facty. I must add some more truths about Microsoft. Bi 20:18, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Perhaps I wasn't clear. What appears to be "anti-competiton" to you is in actuality, the sincerest form of flattery for competition. In factiness, what Microsoft does is supercompetition! A competition of such ferociousness that it defeats all competitors! How could that not be capitalism!? :Regardless, satire and truthiness trumps all.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:35, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::My gut tells me that this "super-competition" doesn't pass the smell test -- and my gut knows a lot about smells! As I explained just a while ago in the article, Microsoft wants to de-commoditize stuff, but the correct thing to do is to commoditize everything, including reality itself. Ergo, by Occam's Razor, this "super-competition" is actually nothing short of fasco-statist Stalinism... QED. :) Bi 20:40, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :If Microsoft says it is de-commoditizing stuff (as you claim), while it is whore-ding commodities, it is creating it's own reality. Microsoft is a corporation, nixo-facto it can do whatever it wants and call it what it wants, and we must obey that. Or have you forgotten this is a new American century?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:53, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::Well, it's actually the opposite. Microsoft says outwardly that they're commoditizing stuff, but internally they're de-commoditizing. Ergo, they're still Stalinists disguised in the clothing of capitalism. ::Hey, Slashdot says it's true, Raymond says it's true, so it must be!!!!!! Bi 20:57, 19 April 2007 (UTC) OK, I give up. Do let me know once your kind gut is done with fixing the article. Bi 21:23, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Hey, I told you already that Bill Gates = 666, but you didn't believe me. Bi 04:38, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Every unAmerican person claims that Dick Cheney is evil, that Halliburton does the work of Satan and Karl Rove drinks the blood of Christian children, but Real Americans know better.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:41, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :Well, Real Americans — such as Eric Raymond, who heroically supported the Iraq War and took the liberals to task for their treason — know that Microsoft is the Great Satan. Of course, that's not exactly true, because Microsoft is rich. But it does have some truth, for what that's worth. Bi 04:44, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :Or are you suggesting that Real Americans should oppose the Iraq War and support treason? But that'll itself be treason! How can you even harbour such treasonous thoughts? Bi 04:45, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::This is a Colbert-centric wiki, we only care what Stephen says. Or Jesus. Or The Greatest President Ever.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:48, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :::Jesus, of course, is saying that Eric Raymond is right about everything except religion. I know it. Bi 04:52, 20 April 2007 (UTC) No, seriously. Tell me exactly what you want, or just edit the article to be the way you want it. Or heck, you may blow it up and redo it from scratch. You can't expect me to respond to every vague criticism. Bi 05:16, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :For every untruthy edit posted, admins add a tag so everyone can know how to fix the page(s). The Windows vs Linux page is not quite in "The Stephen Colbert Experience" due to excessive reverence for someone who isn't a Great American: Stephen, Jesus or George W. Bush. The new "nocow" tag is similar to other vanity-type tags which try to highjack precious pages on a Colbert-centric wiki for persons not Stephen (or Jesus or Dubya). :We have always tried to discourage using this wiki for personal information or content that is not truthy. :I am not trying to prevent you from posting, but I don't want what happened with Libertarian to happen again: no one gave you any feedback until after you put so much work on the page. I would rather discuss a problem page than not.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:41, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Really, I still don't get it. You said you want to "discuss a problem page", and here I am to discuss it with you. but suddenly you don't want to engage in any discussion any more. If you won't say exactly what you want, then there's no way that I — or anyone else, for that matter — can tell exactly what you want. Bi 07:12, 20 April 2007 (UTC)